


It Was an Accident

by IsaacTheGreat69



Series: Abusive Anxeit [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Anxiety, Human AU, M/M, Past Abuse, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: Saw this comic ( https://sanders-trash-4ever.tumblr.com/post/177665939001/monochrome-flight-feathers-artist-rayne )  and had to make it A Thing(tm).





	It Was an Accident

**Author's Note:**

> The part with Dee takes place towards the beginning of when Dee “starts changing” and being more verbally than physically abusive. The second part with Pat is before they get together, but after he’s moved in with Patton.

Virgil sets down the rag he’d been using to dry a plate and reaches into the sink full of water to grab a mug. His hands are covered in leftover suds from the water as he looks around for where he put the sponge (seriously, where is it? How could he have lost it, it’s bright yellow???), and he’s holding the mug itself instead of the handle. He finally sees the sponge and leans over to grab it just as his grip slips and the mug falls out of his hand. He tries to catch it, flinching reflexively as it crashes to the ground and shatters against the tile. He takes a step back, looking around. “Ah, shit, my bad. Where’s the br-”

“Hey!” Virgil looks over at Dee, feeling a flash of fear and anxiety as the other approaches, visibly angry. He takes a step back as the other gets in his personal space. “ ‘My bad’? You broke my mug and all you say is ‘my bad’?” Virgil bites his lip, fidgeting uncomfortably and looking at the ground. “I... Sorry, Dee. I swear I’m going to cle-”

“And now I have to replace it! You break my property and I have to go out of my way to fix your mistakes!” His eyes are narrowed in anger, practically towering over Virgil despite the fact that they’re nearly the same height. Virgil squeezes his eyes shut and hides his shaking hands in his hoodie pockets. 

“You- you don’t have to replace it, Dee, I can do that. It was an accident, honest-” 

Dee throws his arms up “I’m so sick of this! You can’t keep doing this your whole life! One day you’re going to be alone, and no one will want to help you because you don’t even try!”

Virgil is hunched in on himself, covering his mouth to hide his sobs as he shakes, tears pouring down his cheeks. Fuck, Dee’s right. He’s going to end up alone and unloved; he doesn’t appreciate everything Dee does for him and Dee is going to find someone better. Dee stomps off, Virgil’s lack of response only annoying him, and Virgil sinks to the floor, covering his face and trying to muffle his sobs. 

* * *

Virgil hums softly under his breath as he washes the dishes. Patton had never explicitly told him that he had to, but he felt like he should be doing  _something_ to make up for the fact that he was essentially mooching off the other until he found a job  ~~which was impossible, he can’t handle crowds and he’s not good at anything and-~~. Patton had gotten home from work a little bit ago, and Virgil was going to let him relax and take care of the small chores around the apartment. He could do that much. 

He grabs Patton’s Yuri On Ice mug (the one with Makkachin on it), holding it by the body instead of the handle, reaching for the sponge. Virgil feels the mug start to slip from his hand and tightens his grip, but with how slippery the ceramic is against his wet hand it doesn’t do much, and instead causes him to shoot the mug almost across the kitchen. It shatters on the floor, and Virgil blinks at the mess of pale blue shards for a moment in deafening silence. 

Then, the panic sets in, hitting him like a tidal wave. His eyes widen, he shakes, and his hands clench at his sides. 

_Fuck. Oh god. How could I break his mug? He’s going to be so mad, he’s going to hate me. He’s going to yell at me and kick me out and call Dee and I’ll have to go back-_

He hasn’t even noticed that he’s hyperventilating, tears sitting on his eyelashes. His hands tangle in his hair. Patton had helped him dye it purple a few days ago. 

_I’m so fucking useless. A wreck. So ungrateful, selfish. I should just be alone forever, I’d deserve it. God, I’m so scared to be alone. Please don’t leave me. Please, I’m so sorry. I know I’m a mess but please. Please._

Virgil’s sitting on his knees now, curled into himself. His whole body shakes and his hands grip his hair tightly, pulling on it in intervals as he tears himself down. His tears make the eyeshadow he’d started putting under his eyes drip down his cheeks, making him look like some demented depressed spirit. 

Patton rounds the corner, coming into the kitchen. “Virge, kiddo, you okay? I heard-” He pauses and takes in the scene in front of him, deep frown setting in as he takes a step closer to Virgil and pausing when something crunches under his shoe. He looks down, noticing the shards of the mug scattered around him. His lips part slightly in confused worry, and he looks from the shards to Virgil. He approaches the other slowly, crouching beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Virgil makes a startled sound, flinching, but otherwise doesn’t move or indicate that he knows Patton is there. 

“Virgil? Hey, what’s wrong? It was just an accident, kiddo, you know that right? It’s okay.” Virgil doesn’t respond, and after a moment Patton stands up to grab the broom and sweeps up the mess. He tosses the shards in the trash, then sits beside Virgil once he’s done, wrapping an arm around the other and resting his head on Virgil’s shoulder. “It’s okay Virgil. I’m not mad at you. It was an accident, happens to all of us. You’re okay. It’s just a mug.” He continues talking to Virgil softly until the other starts to calm down. Once he’s calm, Virgil brings his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them, hiding his face in his knees. Patton pets Virgil’s hair, sitting patiently. 

“It’s okay, Virgil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if that mug exists, but if it did I’m 1000% sure Patton would own it so.
> 
> I’m aware that Virgil also breaks a mug in Someone Help Me, chapter 1, but I look at it like this; in this part of the series, this is the beginning of the abuse, and Virgil isn’t accustomed to being blames and screamed at by Dee. By SHM, he’s become conditioned to expect it, which is why when he breaks Dee’s favorite mug, he practically falls apart. 
> 
> Also, Virge hun, learn to hold a mug by the handle (I say even though I do the same thing)


End file.
